Embodiments herein generally relate to conveyor belt systems and more particularly to a system that uses a vibrator to aid in the alignment of stacks of items on a conveyor belt.
Multi-sheet collations, when transported by a pusher belt system, either arrive at the belt unregistered, are added unregistered to a pre-registered set, or become unregistered during transport. Single and multi-sheet collations of different lengths are constrained in the process direction by perpendicular fins called “pushers” but the length differences in the collations do not allow for side to side registration with fixed registration walls. This causes misregistration in those stacks made up of any media with sizes smaller than the registration wall width dimensions. When tabs are present on the sheets—any actuated tamping impacts the stack in the cross process direction having the undesired effect of bending the tabs during the tamp operation.